


Too Late to Take It Back

by Derp_Foxcoon



Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Family Issues, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Opinions please, Pack Family, Please Don't Hate Me, Regret, Sad Ending, Thanks, They're hedgeWOLVES ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derp_Foxcoon/pseuds/Derp_Foxcoon
Summary: When Fang's family ignore her warnings, she does something she regrets...
Something she can't take back...
And she's sorry...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a Transformers fanfiction of a similar name. It can be found on fanfiction.net. I wrote this as a creative writing assignment for school and want to see what others think. Sonic the Hedgehog is not mine but the Sonic fan characters Fang the Hedgewolf, Tyler the Hedgewolf and Tina the Lynx belong to me.  
> (hence why it's in the Sonic the Hedgehog category despite not including Sonic or any official characters)
> 
> See the story "Hedgewolves' Terminology" to find out what the words with * mean.

* * *

 

 

 

She couldn’t take it back…

That’s what she regretted; she couldn’t take back what she said to them.

What she said to her friends, her _family…_

Her las link to sanity.

She regretted it, all of it. The event from three days ago still clear in her mind:

 

(Flashback)

 

Fang had broken her leg the day before; she had hoped nothing would happen while she was recovering. Unfortunately, whatever giant being in the sky that controlled fate hadn’t heard her prayers and a fire had broken out at the fireworks warehouse factory on the other side of the city.  Fang had begged her best friend, Tina and her younger brother, Tyler.  Begged them not to go.  She woke up that day with a horrid feeling that something bad would happen to her family if they left that day.  When they brushed off her warning, she insisted that she also go, broken leg or not.  When they had forced her to stay by threatening to tie her down to the bed, she gave up her begging and agreed to stay.  But she had been so angry.  She couldn’t stop herself from shouting the last thing her family would ever hear, the thing she couldn’t take back:

_“If you die and leave me here alone I will NEVER forgive you!”_

(End flashback)

 

They hadn’t returned. She could have helped them! They had sent her a message over the emergency radio telling her that they needed her to activate the teleporter. _She refused_.

She let her anger overrule her love for her family…

She _failed_ them…

(Flashback)

Fang was still steaming about her family; how they had just blown her off like nothing! Fine! If they think they can ignore her, _she_ would ignore _them_! She turned to the monitor as she heard the emergency radio alarm blaring.

Tyler was calling.

 

“Fang! Thank Necronia* you answered!  Listen, something’s happened; part of the roof collapsed and we’re trapped! The fire is gaining on us and the smoke is threatening to suffocate us if we don’t get out. We’ve rescued all the humans who work here, but we need you to activate the teleporter so we can escape. Can you do-“

 

“No.” Fang simply said, cutting off her brother’s plea for assistance.

“W-what?”

“I said ‘No’, Tyler.”

“B-but we need you to get us out of here! Please Fang!” he pleaded.

Fang frowned at her brother’s words, “You should have thought of that before you forced me to stay here. I told you something bad was going to happen, but you ignored me. Goodbye, Tyler. Fang, out.”

“No, Fan-”

(End flashback)

 

They had told her! They had begged her to activate the teleporter to take them home, and she refused! She felt the familiar sting of tears threatening to fall. She couldn’t take it. She had failed them… She KILLED them! She killed them by ignoring their plea, by letting her anger control her.

She couldn’t take it; she lifted the knife to her throat and flicked her wrist.

She lay there, blood pooling around her, she would be with them soon…

The radio came online.

“Fang! We’re coming back! The hospital had kept us and wouldn’t let us contact you! We’ll be home in about an hour. Tyler, out!”

 

END


End file.
